


甜一盒豆奶E02

by AntarcticaParry



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticaParry/pseuds/AntarcticaParry





	甜一盒豆奶E02

《甜一盒豆奶》赫海 ABO  
青柠罗勒与柑橘A李盒x草莓牛奶O李海  
（套用豆奶最爱的祖马龙香水和礼盒最爱的初丁口味牛奶）  
OOC 现实向/婚后生活/生子预警/日常超甜  
主打一家三口一起生活的互动  
ABO的私设仍在摸索中……

 

E02  
说起来放在两个人身上的眼睛真的太多，所以确立情侣关系后两个人一直很小心，因为Alpha和Omega的信息素太过敏感，所以即使是发生关系，我们的南韩第一A也忍耐着不标记自己的Omega，如果是什么人多眼杂的大型活动之前，李赫宰还要尽量少在李东海身上留下气息，成员们经常拿这件事逗两人，“赫宰啊，看得着吃不着的滋味怎么样啊哈哈哈。”

可是今晚不一样了，他们向大家宣布了他们的关系，如果标记被发现也没关系了，正大光明，名正言顺。两人接完电话以后都很有默契的没说话，李东海调整了自己的坐姿，在李赫宰怀里找了个舒服的位置，把两人的手放在一起仔细的看着戒指，李赫宰闻了闻身边人身上好闻的味道，最后亲了亲豆奶的耳朵。

 

“我先去洗澡！”李东海一到房间就快速整理，一脚跨进了浴室，留下外面一脸有话想说的Alpha，李东海小心翼翼的把戒指摘了，又仔仔细细的看了看，弯了弯笑眼把戒指放到碰不到水的地方，洗澡的时候摸到腺体他突然就脸红了，不自觉用手多摸了几下，今天晚上…赫宰会…他脑子里又回想了一下发情期，虽然发情期还有好几天但是今天也很好，今天一定要留下美好的回忆吧，李豆奶鼓了鼓嘴，下定决心把手指伸向了那个隐秘的地方……

李赫宰在外面莫名其妙有些兴奋，他把行李整理了一下，看见自己早就准备好的东西放在枕头底下，浴室里的水流声断断续续的，搞得他也心神不宁的，他明显感觉到自己下面起了反应，“呼——怎么搞的，又不是第一次了……”，李赫宰一边准备拿起手机看看消息一边像分散注意力似的自言自语，SNS上私信比以往还多，他大致看了看，突然觉得自己是不是该发点什么却又迟疑了一会儿，就认真的开始翻相册起来。

浴室里的Omega穿好浴袍的第一反应就是立马把戒指套回自己手上，李东海被自己的反应弄笑，他发现镜子里的自己笑意完全藏不住，最后傻笑着亲了一下戒指。

“好了吗？”选照片的Alpha听到浴室里的动静就过来敲了敲门，“我进来了？”，李赫宰忍不住打开门，发现自家Omega一秒害羞，“我洗好了，轮到你了，你快点！”李东海不敢让李赫宰发现自己红彤彤的脸，飞快的把Alpha推进浴室，自己蹬蹬蹬就跑向了床。

被窝里的李东海觉得自己的脸快烧熟了，他翻来覆去把被子弄的皱巴巴的，把自己裹成了一个球，突然感觉到枕头下面有什么东西膈脑袋，摸出来脸又红一层，只能把自己重新缩回被窝。想了想，就把信息素给释放了……

李赫宰回到卧室的时候就闻到满屋子的草莓牛奶味，而床上那个小甜心正“掩耳盗铃”缩成一团，他也悄咪咪释放出一点信息素，顿时房间里两股信息素纠缠在一起，“宝贝儿，你睡了？”李赫宰故意使坏，隔着被子把人抱了个满怀，李东海只露出眼睛看他，他在这双世界上最明亮的眼睛里看到了自己的心，情不自禁亲了亲李东海的眼睛，“东海啊”，李东海从被子里挣脱出来，双手自动环上了李赫宰的肩膀。

两人一开始只是浅浅的接吻，后来李赫宰手护住小海的脑袋，欺身压上去，咬了一口李东海的喉结，身下人立刻呜咽了一声，顺着脖子一路向下，解开浴袍带子，先亲了亲右边的小红缨，李赫宰用舌头勾了勾小突起，又舔了舔，把小红豆舔到湿漉漉的，空气中的草莓牛奶气息一下子就重起来了，“赫，左边…也要的…左边左边…还有左边”，李东海的鼻音重了起来，李赫宰故意发出很大声音亲了一口右边的小红豆，然后一到左边，重重的吸了一口，把李东海刺激的抖了一小下，“宝贝儿，以后这里，可能就不归我一个人了怎么办”，“啊？”李东海一边感受身体上的刺激一边迷迷糊糊想着李赫宰的话，“怎么了？东海刚才没听见吗？我们不是要创造小Junior吗？只要有了小宝宝，东海这里就会鼓起来，小宝宝吃奶，这里就不属于我一个人了”，李赫宰说着就轻轻咬了一口小红豆。李东海被这话刺激，性器硬的不行，李赫宰感受到就松了小红豆直接把“小东海”含了进去，李东海被突如其来的深喉一刺激，手都不知道放哪里，摸上李赫宰的头发，李赫宰知道李东海快到了，就多来了几次，舌头也在马眼上多舔了几次，“赫……赫…我…赫…我快射了，你起来。”李东海带上了哭腔想要把宰哥哥拉起来，但是李赫宰非但没收手还用力吸了一下，李东海的东西全部交代在李赫宰嘴里，李赫宰把精液吐在手心里直接抹到了李东海的腹肌上，小老虎还在射精的刺激中没回过神来就被肚子上的液体一激灵，“干…什么呀…赫，干嘛抹在肚子上。”李赫宰又俯上来亲他，李东海闻到自己的气味立马红了脸，“说真的，宝宝，我们什么时候要个孩子吧，你不知道我有多喜欢你，多想和你结婚，多想和你在一起，在一起生活，在一起做爱。”

李赫宰边亲他边把手伸到枕头下把润滑剂拿出来挤了一堆在手上，“宝宝，这个有点凉，比你的东西凉多了。”李赫宰把沾满润滑剂到一只手指伸往那个入口，发现容易的很，“宝宝？自己做过扩张了？”，李赫宰一边问一边直接加了两根手指，“洗…澡…洗澡的时候…做好了李赫宰一边问一边直接加了两根手指，“洗…澡…洗澡的时候…就…”，“你怎么这么乖啊宝宝？哥哥最喜欢你了”，李赫宰让李东海把腿分开圈到自己腰上，牵过李东海的手扶着Alpha粗大的性器就往穴口挤，“东海，哥哥进来了。”因为好像是李东海自己扶着的缘故，他感觉Alpha的龟头进入Omega小穴的过程被放大，虽然做了扩张，但是Alpha勃起的性器还是满满的塞在小穴口，后面还有大半没有进去，“宝宝，哥哥的东西大不大，你喜不喜欢？”，李赫宰喘着气问身下的流汗美人，“大的…哥哥…快点进来，快点，想要哥哥”，豆奶不自觉开始撒娇，于是李赫宰沉下腰，直直撞了进去，Omega的肠道又紧又烫，和Alpha的性器契合在一起，两人都发出一声气音，“宝宝，你真的太紧了，我们宝宝怎么会这么贪吃，但是还没吃完。”李赫宰刚才那一下就已经碰到了李东海的突起，现在这一下再撞直接擦过了小突起，Omega的肠穴自动开始分泌润滑，李东海爽的勾紧了脚趾，色气的喘声跌进李赫宰的耳朵里，让这位Alpha动作加快，一下一下狠狠拔出一定长度再狠狠撞进去，每一下都撞在李东海的G点上，而且速度频率越来越高，这样狠狠操了二十来下，李东海已经是哭腔满满，“赫，太快了，我要射了，我想…射啊…赫”，自家Omega刚刚才射过，怕他没力气李赫宰就放慢了节奏磨他，有时候经过那个点有时候不经过，手却撸上他的性器慢条斯理地磨他，“你…怎么这么坏…唔…你…你…稍微快一点”，李东海被逗的太厉害就努力把腿圈的更紧一点，屁股往上抬，“宝宝，你自己说的呀”，赫宰吻掉东海眼角的泪痕，朝他耳朵吹气，李东海用带着泪花的眼睛看李赫宰，“宝宝，你别看我了，你这样看我我就想操你，你太好看了宝宝。”李东海觉得自己快被李赫宰亲到窒息的时候李赫宰一下子就撞到最里面，柔软的宫腔被这突如其来的一下带到，李东海一下子就射出来了，Omega射精时肠壁自动收缩，舒服到李赫宰发狠的像打桩机一样大起大合操了十来下，肠肉按摩性器，赫宰一鼓作气直接射在了东海的最深处，同时咬上了Omega的腺体，快速注入了自己的信息素，完成了一个初步标记。

“赫宰...”怀里的Omega刚刚被标记，依恋李赫宰的很，他们下半身还契合在一起，因为刚才的高潮，两个人都汗津津的，但是舍不得分开，李东海像小猫一样小口亲李赫宰的锁骨，知道Omega这时候最需要安全感，李赫宰把放在李东海腰上的手收紧了些，又帮他把落在脸颊上的碎发划到后面，亲了亲额头，“赫宰，你刚才说要宝宝的事……”，刚刚经历过床事的小老虎声音还是软软的，“嗯……你想要的话……我都可以。”说完反而不好意思起来。

“不着急，今天我才向你求婚啊宝宝。”李赫宰的带着笑意回答他。

“那你刚才说什么？”东海从怀里挣脱出来，疑惑的抬头看了一眼自家Alpha。

“宝宝，你不知道你多害羞，我一说这样的话，你下面就开始缩，你真的好紧，好可爱。”李赫宰一边翻身打算开始今晚第二轮一边感受到李豆奶因为他这句话又有反应的肠壁，“你...你怎么这样呀！”，小老虎虽然气鼓鼓但是身体却又诚实的变成粉红，“东海怎么这么好啊，愿意为哥哥生孩子？”，李赫宰的性器在李东海的穴口磨啊磨，就是不进去，“不生了，谁要给你生，啊....”，李赫宰趁李东海没注意就又撞了进去，把小人儿的话都撞得支离破碎，“不要..了..啊..赫..那边..赫”，李赫宰看着小人儿动情的样子更加忍不住，“宝宝，你叫我什么，你叫哥哥好不好，宝宝？哥哥操的你舒不舒服。”

“哥哥，你慢一点，你别...我...我舒服的。”，李东海感觉自己快窒息了，“宝宝你今天在舞台上的样子哥哥特别喜欢，你不是自己跳上来的吗？哥哥端着你的屁股的时候就想到晚上了，东海的屁股怎么这么翘，小穴又这么紧...”，李赫宰讲起这些话来无师自通，把小孩儿逼的只剩下呜呜的哭声，龟头一下一下往里撞，“要破了...东海..要被撞破了...赫..宰哥哥”，空气中的信息素突然浓度上升，勾的李赫宰也感觉有些不正常，“宝宝？嗯？怎么了？人不舒服吗？”。

“我...我不知道...自己...发...情期，哥哥...”

本来李东海的发情期还要过几日，可是今天的求婚本来就让人兴奋，又加上临时标记和李赫宰一下一下撞宫膜的刺激，硬生生让人发情期给提前了，“赫宰...赫宰...宰哥哥...”，小老虎被突如其来的发情期搞得语无伦次，本来射了两次有些累，但是现在身体被欲望控制一个劲儿往人怀里蹭，李赫宰感觉到怀里人的紧张和难受，又多释放了一些自己的信息素，手摸着小东海帮人抚慰，“不怕不怕,哥哥在呢。”

于是李赫宰一边又舔了舔李东海的腺体，一边有节奏的去撞那个小凸起，宫膜随着撞击也一起抖动，“宰哥哥...不..不行..”，“哥哥进来就好了，东海不怕。”，其实李东海大腿内侧的肌肉抖得厉害，李赫宰感到时机差不多了就抽出一点，打算向最深处撞进去。

李东海像是知道他想要干什么，主动吻上了李赫宰的嘴唇，李赫宰的龟头撞进了生殖腔，腔内的温度高的吓人，龟头自动变大成结，狠狠地射出一阵精液，同时腔口变小，生殖腔自动挽留Alpha的性器，李东海在刺激中狠狠咬了李赫宰的嘴唇，两人嘴中一下子弥漫起一股血腥味，但是李赫宰变得更加兴奋，用力的吮吸李东海的嘴唇，津液溢出，李东海感觉自己爽的头脑一片空白，李赫宰放开李东海的嘴，朝着李东海的腺体继续注了一口信息素，李东海终于“啊”的一声大叫出来，两个人在初步标记以后又完成了完全标记。

现在已经是凌晨四点，李东海在标记完成后任李赫宰抱去清洗后就入睡了，几次射精再加上发情期使他累的全程不想多说话，当然，他还有点害羞，只有李赫宰问他难不难受，痛不痛的时候才简短回答一两个字，一回到床上就自动钻进李赫宰怀里睡着了，但是李赫宰却睡不着，他没想到今天李东海的发情期会突然出现，仔细用手机搜索了一下这种情况，发现没什么大碍心就放下了一半，可是从刚才的情况来看，怀孕是大概率的事了，本来只是想逗一逗他，现在要是真的有了孩子，这人怕是一定要生下来的，一想到这件事，李赫宰就无奈的看了一眼怀里的爱人，“没关系，只要你喜欢，怎么样都可以”，李赫宰亲了一下怀里宝贝的嘴唇，两个人相拥而眠的睡去。


End file.
